Digimon Frontier (Koji Love Story)
by DeadlyPurpleBunny
Summary: Ann Kanbara, Takuya Kanbara's adopted sister, had a normal life, when all the sudden she gets a message on her phone that says,'Would you like to play a game.' Little did she know pushing yes would send her on an adventure full of drama, romance, action, and comedy. I don't own digimon, just Ann and her evolutions. This follows the show by the way.
1. Ann Kanbara Info

Name:Ann Kanbara

Age:12

Looks:Long hair in two pigtails with green hairbands, white shirt with short sleeves and ruffles out at the stomach, blue jeans, and knee high boots.

Bio: When she was born ,her parents didn't want her so they put her in another baby bed, which happened to be Takuya's. His mom adopted her and treated her like her own. When they were five, they found out they were born seven minutes apart, Takuya being the oldest, which made him the protective older brother. Ann didn't care. When their parents had their little brother, Ann went all protective on him, making sure no one teased him or touched a hair on his head.

Personality:Nice, Courageous, Protective, Can be shy.

Likes: The moon, wolves, babies, and her brothers


	2. All Aboard!

Takuya and I were running as fast as we could down the street. Takuya's phone rang and he looked down at it, but still kept running. "Five forty!"Takuya said. I huffed along with him and kept running. A parent and kid along the path of the road were kicking a soccer ball.

"Here I come."The kid said as he kicked the ball. The parent's phone rang and caused the soccer ball to go right a past him. "Dad the ball!" The kid yelled. The ball went straight by us.

"I'll get it! Kids these days."Takuya yelled. We ran up to it as it slowed down and Takuya put his foot on it. He kicked it back and I looked to his side to see a truck heading right for us! The truck skidded and the side started heading towards us!

"This is our destiny!" Takuya and I yelled together as I hugged his side and he brought me to his chest.

~Earlier Today~

It was Shinya's, my little brother, birthday and my mom was currently on the phone with dad, who was probably gonna be late. Shinya was telling mom to tell dad to bring him a forklift. We were all, besides dad, were in the kitchen, mom by the microwave, Shinya on the floor, and Takuya and I at the table sitting next to each other. Takuya went to get a strawberry of the cake, that was in the middle of the table and looked de-lic-ious! When mom said,"And don't even think about eating that cake Takuya."And went back to talking to dad.

"I'm so bored bubba." I said. He nodded.

Takuya said as he got the whip cream off his finger,"I'm bored too, my whole life is boring." I nodded. Takuya's and mine phone started beeping. "Bored, boring. Incoming message. No name. Weird. Well it's bound to be better than being bored."Takuya said as he pushed yes.

I picked my phone up and it said,"Want to play a game?" I clicked yes.

"Takuya and Ann Kanbara." Takuya started looking around while I looked at my phone confused. "It's time to decide your futures, Takuya, Ann." A woman's voice said from our phones. I stood up with my phone in hand while Takuya picked his up, standing beside me.

Takuya said,"Hey, who is this? What do you mean my future."

On my phone, a text message said"Your destiny is calling. Take the five forty Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station." While my brother's said it.

"This is way better than being bored. My destiny that's down right cool/awesome."My brother and I said. We looked at each and nodded.

"Be careful out there Takuya, Ann. And stay out the road."Mom yelled. Takuya grabbed his hat and we ran outside while slipping our shoes on.

~Back to Present~

"Why do mom's always have to be right!"Takuya yelled. He threw both him and I to the left, out of the truck's way.

The truck driver opened his door and looked out, over to us saying,"You okay." I nodded slightly out of breath from the scare.

"Yea I'm fine." Takuya said as he sat up. I stood up off the ground. "Oh no. Hey buddy, what time is it?"

"Ehh uhh, a couple before five forty five." The truck driver said as he looked down on his watch.

"Ugh! Huh, huh!" My brother said as he gripped my wrist and forced me up. We both started running while he said,"Why does this always happen to us!" We were running yelling "Woah!" and "Excuse me."to the people we almost hit. We were about to run into the train station, when we saw a clock that read the time was five forty four. "One minute, oh great!" I giggled as we ran inside. We went near the ticket machines and Takuya started emptying out his pockets."I knew I should have asked for more allowance! Sis do you have any money?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

I pulled out everything that was in my pockets; A purple bandanna and my wallet. I opened it and saw no money. "Sorry bubba." He banged his head on the ticket machine and the lights on it started to glow in random places. All of the sudden, two red tickets shot out of it.

"Huh, a ticket, maybe this is destiny." Bubba said as he grabbed his ticket and handed me mine. We took off running and slid our ticket on the sensor of the machine. We kept running as we went up the stairs and he yelled,"Wait! My destiny!"We were able to get on the train just before the doors closed. "I can't believe we made it." Bubba said while huffing. We slid down and sat on the floor in front of the doors. All of the sudden, everyone's phones, including ours, went off. I heard a phone go off right in front of us and looked up to see a boy pulling out his phone. He turned his head and he was so handsome! He had on a blue and dark grey camouflage bandanna that held his black hair back, which was also in a ponytail. He wore a yellow shirt and blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves. He had grey pants and white sneakers with blue stripes on them.

I blushed and looked down at my phone. It beeped again, which caused my brother to yell because his beeped too, and read,"Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya Station." It also said,"Transfer to the 6 o'clock west bound train." I looked around and saw a man's watch that read the time 17:54.

"Ahh come on! Give me a break, I'm doing the best I can!" My brother yelled. I slapped my forehead as everyone looked at my brother weird.

When the train pulled into the station, my brother and I waited right behind the door, when it opened we got out and my brother asked,"Now what?" I shrugged my shoulders. The boy from before walked out and straight a past me. I blushed and my face felt like it was on fire. "Maybe he knows." My brother said before he grabbed my arm and started running like there was no tomorrow after him. I was tripping over my own feet but was eventually able to run along side him.

We went threw the sensors before Takuya finally stopped. We looked around and saw him getting into a elevator. "Hey wait!" Bubba yelled at him. I ran ahead and was able to move to the side before my brother jumped into the elevator, hitting his head on the corner of the elevator. Bubba sat on the floor,rubbing his head, and owing. I stood in the opposite corner of my brother and right across from the boy. The boy looked at my brother weird and then looked at me causing me to blush and look at my feet. "Hey did you get a message too?" My brother asked as he pointed at his phone. The boy just looked at the doors. "You could answer me at least."

All of the sudden, the elevator started picking up a lot of speed. "Woah." My brother commented. I looked at the elevator floors and it went past the last floor and kept going! "Aww, my destiny's really starting to bite."When we reached the bottom the whole elevator shook and I ended up on the floor. "Man I really gotta stop landing on my head."Bubba said. We looked out the doors to see five different colored trains. My brother and I stood up and he looked at his phone saying,"So weird."I took my phone out of my pocket.

"It's up to you now, which one will you choose?"Our phones asked.

The boy took off running and Bubba reached his hand after saying,"Ah hey. Which one are you choosing?" It was to late though and he ran off."Jeez my phone talks more than that guy." Which caused me to giggle. The clock struck 6 o'clock and all the trains started to leave the station. "Destiny sure involves a lot of running."Bubba said as we ran after the red train that was there. I was able to get on first and turned around holding my hand out to my brother.

"Come on bubba!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my hand and I yanked him up. He started huffing while I leaned against the back door of the train. I looked to my left to see the boy on the blue train that was speeding right next to ours. All of the sudden, a wall came in between us. "Way to think ahead, wherever we're going we're gonna get there in a hurry." We came in and noticed no one in the train cart. "No one it's like a ghost train in if it is a ghost train?" I walked behind Takuya as he started to run. He opened the next cart and three people were in there.

A guy was to the left of us in a blue and yellow jumpsuit (I don't know what it's called if you do can you tell me? Please), black and yellow shoes. He had brown hair and black eyes and was eating chocolate. A girl was on the right, she wore pink and white sneakers, purple knee length socks, pink skirt that went to her knees, a blue and white striped shirt that goes above her stomach and was short sleeved. A purple sleeves vest and a light purple and dark purple cap. She had blond hair and green eyes. Finally there was a little kid, also on the right side, in the back. He wore a orange cap, a white shirt with a geen collar and sleeve ending, as well as shirt ending, orange shirt, and orange shorts with red leather straps connecting the pockets. He also wore a green and white sneakers. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Um, you here for the phone thing?"Takuya said as he pointed to his phone. I waved and hid behind Takuya.

The girl said,"With them here that makes five of us, I wonder if that means something special."

"Something special? What? Why'd you guys get on this train?"Bubba asked. "I mean was it the message?" Bubba walked in front of the boy with chocolate and stood in front of him. I went and sat across from the kid.

"Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator okay? Now look, just leave me alone." The boy said as he pointed the chocolate bar at Takuya.

Bubba said,"Gee sorry."

"I'm just nervous."The boy replied.

"But there must be a reason why you picked this particular train, right?"Bubba asked the girl.

The girl giggled and replied,"Unlike him, it was closest to the elevator." 'Wasn't that what he said.'I thought.

"Watch this," The boy whispered to Bubba,"Hey hunny, you want some chocolate?"He pushed Bubba down while the girl replied no."Move, so my names JP what's yours?"

The girl smiled and said,"I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Takuya and that's my twin sister Ann, hi there." My brother said. I smiled and waved.

"Hi."I said.

I heard someone say,"I'm." but I couldn't hear the rest.

"Huh what?" My brother asked.

"I'm Tommy, but I didn't want to get on this train." Tommy said.

My brother asked,"What are you saying?"

"I-I two kids bullies, I they pushed me on the train and shut the door."Tommy said. I frowned and walked over to him and hugged him hid his face in my neck and continued,"Why are kids always picking on me?"

JP said,"Jeez the kids like a faucet." I rubbed Tommy's back and glared at JP, which made him back up a step.

"JP,"Zoe said,"Don't worry Tommy your safe now that your with us."UGGGG! UGGGGG! The train made a horn sound and the lights went off. I stood Tommy up and stood up beside him. It started to shake and we all fell on the ground. I looked over at my brother and someone else was there and then he turned back to normal, I looked at the others and saw the same thing. My pocket started glow really bright and I took out my phone to see it turn into a weird device.

"Welcome to the digital world Ann. This is your detector." The detector said.

"Digital world, your kidding. What have I got myself into?"I heard Takuya ask. 'He must have gotten the same message.'I thought. "Did you guys get that message." My brother asked. I nodded and looked around to see everyone staring at their detector. 'They must have.'I thought. WOOOO! WOOOOOOHHHH! WOOOOO! WOOOOH! "Ow you could hear that on Mars!"My brother exclaimed. I covered my ears and rolled over so I was on my stomach. "Man!" I looked outside the window to see the cutest white floating things ever!

"Are those ghosts?"Zoe asked as she stood and looked at them threw the window. I stood up and walked beside her.

Tommy said,"They look like it."

"Or marshmallows. They'd go great with chocolate." JP said. Some of the ghost things got close to the window. One pressed itself to the window and made a scary face, which made Zoe scream loud and scare them all away.

"Did you have to scream so loud?" I asked her.

My brother said,"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before. Ohhh! What have I gotten us into Ann, and what if there's no way of getting back out?"

"Jeez calm down Takuya,"Zoe said,"We're all in this together."We were pulling into the train station when Zoe said,"I bet that's the train station, I hope there aren't any more of those ghost things there, not that I was scared or anything!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

JP said,"Yeah, I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid."

"Boys."Zoe said. I giggled. We pulled to a stop and the doors flung open. Everyone stared and I jumped off the train onto the concrete. I walked a few feet forward and these purple looking heads with long ears hopped right up to my feet.

"Human kids! I want to play with! Just don't hurt them this time!"The heads said. I glared at them and the others all of the sudden fell, in a pile behind my legs.

Someone said,"Yeah, that's first steps a dousy." They started laughing and I looked behind me to see the train?

"Yeah."Tommy said.

My brother said,"Is it me or did the train just talk?" I nodded.

The train said while blowing out steam,"Hey bub, I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon and I'm alive just like you. Although I'm more handsome then you scrunched up little pugs thank you very much, although the girls are pretty I'll give you that."(Sorry he's my favorite Trailmon and I couldn't resist) I giggled and smiled at the train."Any who this is Flame Terminal, your in the heart of a digimon village."

"Digimon village?"My brother asked.

The heads hopped up closer and said,"Be our pals. Our last friends didn't last very long." I scooted back and fell in between JP and Takuya, who were back to back with the others.

"I have enough friends."JP said.

Tommy started crying and yelled,"I didn't even wanna be on this train!"

"I'm sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home you'll have to find a spirit or something!"Trailmon said as he backed out.

JP said,"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm."

"What's a spirit and where can we get one? Ugh, hello!"Zoe said.

JP said,"Where are you going, give us an answer! Hey!"

"Hey yourself! I got a schedule to keep!" Trailmon yelled at us.

My brother said while getting up,"So, guess that's it. We're all alone."

"Wait! Come back here!"JP yelled while getting up.

Zoe stood up and yelled,"Yeah! Pretty please!" I stood up and grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him up. He started crying and I hugged him.

"Take me home!"Tommy yelled before pushing me and running towards Trailmon.

"Tommy!"I yelled at him

My brother yelled," Hey wait!" My brother and I jumped off of the concrete and on to the train tracks, running after him. "Tommy! Stop!" Up ahead there were train tracks, but no ground underneath them! I sped up but wasn't fast enough and he started to balance on the rail and walk after him. Takuya and I made it to the edge but didn't start to follow him on the rails.

"Tommy!"I yelled after him.

Tommy yelled back,"Go away!"

Takuya yelled,"This isn't helping your gonna fall!"

"At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy yelled back.

Takuya yelled,"U-Uh I'll take you home!" I looked over at him and Tommy stopped walking."T-that's right! Trailmon said if we could find this spirit we could go home right?"

"Right, okay I'm coming back." Tommy said as he turned around and started walking back, but he slipped! I ran across the rail and grabbed Tommy, which caused me to start to fall, but I wrapped my legs around the rail.

"Tommy! Ann!"My brother yelled.

I yelled back,"I got him!" I pulled him up to me and hugged him so we were both sitting on the rail.

"Don't move I'm coming to get you!"My brother yelled. He started to walk on towards the rail, but a giant green fire started spread from some of the city to the right of us. The building turned into this blue streaming thing then disappeared. Two of these weird creature, one looked like a yellow bunny with paints and the other looked like a white dinosaur with a big pink leather strap around it, ran and knocked Takuya to the ground.

I yelled while holding Tommy tighter,"Are you okay Bubba?"They all started talking when all of the sudden a growl came from the fire. I looked over a saw what looked like a silhouette of a dog.

"Where's the ancient spirit!" The dog yelled.

The white dinosaur yelled," So whenever your ready go and get him!"

"Now would be good!"The yellow bunny yelled.

"I can sense this spirit's present all over town, I must destroy it!" The dog yelled. 'Spirit?' I thought.

My brother yelled,"No way it's mine! I uh." The weird creatures started to laugh frightened.

"Then you shall be destroyed with it! Emerald blaze!"The dog yelled and hurled green fire from it's mouth at my brother!

"Bubba!"I yelled. It split before it hit him though.

"What? Are you crazy, run all ready!"The white dinosaur yelled as he climbed on my brother's shoulder and held on to his head. The yellow bunny hugged my brother's other arm and hung from it.

My brother yelled back,"Yeah, but where am I supposed to go!" Green fire was sent down the middle and straight towards my brother! Luckily my brother jumped over the fire between us and ran down the rail toward us. The place my brother was turned into the blue stream from earlier. He ran to us and hugged us.

"That mutt is gonna eat up the whole village."The white dinosaur said.

My brother yelled,"Aw great!"

"There go the train tracks."The yellow bunny yelled as the tracks that held us to the land disappeared. The rail started to bind downwards. I held onto Takuya tighter while Tommy held me tighter.

"Takuya! Ann!"JP yelled. We slid down the railing and fell off! We all started screaming and landed on land that was luckily below us. Takuya's detector slid out of his pocket and right out in front of us. It started glowing and levitated above the ground, pointing forward.

My brother said,"Hey, my detector." A glowing light shot off the end of the detector towards the big fir that was a head of us. "No way." A big white light exploded from the fire and we all jumped back on our butts. When the smoke gave a big light blue light stream shot up. "What is-"

"It's the spirit." The white dinosaur cut off my brother. In the middle of the lite I can make out a small little statue figure. "The spirit of flames."

"That wasn't so hard. Time to go home!" My brother said. "But how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it when I do."He said as he stood up.

"No need to worry about that!"The dog from before said from behind us. We all turned around and looked at him."For it will soon be destroyed!Ha!"He started snarling and charged right for my brother and us! I glared at the dog and felt something grab on to my hip, I looked behind me to see Tommy hugging my hip and baring his face into my back. I looked back up to see my brother looking at me, he pushed me back some and grabbed a pole that was by his detector.

"This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!"Takuya said as held the pole right in front of me. The dog went to go threw us but bubba shove the pole sideways in his mouth! The dog jerked the pole out his hands and Bubba grabbed the dog's tail just as the dog jumped into the light! We all turned around and looked.

The dog yelled,"Get out of my way human or suffer my wrath!" The dog suddenly caught on fire,"Ahh the spirit's power! Ahh ughhh!"He jumped out of the light and rolled on the ground, putting out the fire. "Ugh that hurt." The white dinosaur, yellow bunny, and Tommy grabbed on to the back of my shirt.

"But what about Takuya?"Tommy asked.

"Takuya!"I yelled. We could see Takuya stand up in the light and surprisingly not get caught on fire.

"Huh? I'm fine, but?"Bubba said as he looked up at the spirit. "Ancient Spirit. Spirit!"Takuya yelled and held out his arms, his detector shot up from the ground and straight into his hand. A light came out of his detector, hit the spirit, and absorbed the spirit into the detector.

His detector said,"It is time."

A bright light went around my brother."Execute! Spirit Evolution!"My brother yelled, after a few minutes. A few seconds later he yelled,"Agunimon!" Where my brother stood was a fuzzy long blonde hair guy with blue eyes. He had red armor that covered his body. Red gauntlets, his shoulder pads had a black spike coming up on each one, in the middle of a white belt he had on his waist was a symbol, red armor to his knees with two black claws coming out of it, he wore black underneath all of it.

"A human turned into a digimon."The dog said.

"Bubba?"I asked. He nodded at me.

Tommy asked,"What'd he turn in to?"

"Well, let me see."The white dinosaur said while pulling a book out of his pink strap and flipping threw it. Tommy and the yellow bunny went behind the white dinosaur and red from behind him. "Big, red , likes flames, not Santa clause. Oh Agunimon."The light turned into fire and with a flick of his arm dispersed.

The yellow bunny said,"Oh my, I mean oh my!'

"No matter who you are you'll lose!"The dog yelled as he jumped at Agunimon. "Emerald blaze!"He shot flames at Agunimon and us! Agunimon cartwheeled out of the way and grabbed us jumping above where JP and Zoe were. He put us down.

"Be careful Bubba." I said to him. He nodded and flipped backwards.

"Wow!"Tommy said

Zoe said,"Molto cool."

"Portals of darkness!"The dog yelled. Dark beams came out of the heads on the dogs shoulders just as Agunimon was about to land. Lots of strange holes came out of then air and Agunimon went kept trying to avoid them, but eventually went into one. He was able to grab the side of the hole, but the dog scratched him and made him let go!

"Bubba!"I yelled and tried to jump down but Zoe and JP grabbed me. I kept crying and tried to find him, but couldn't.

"Now we will see how you fair on my turf, darkness!"The dog said before jumping after Agunimon. The holes closed after him. A bunch of fire appeared out of the ground and soon turned into a fire tornado.

"I have to admit it, I'm impressed."The white dinosaur said.

Zoe said,"But what if he's in trouble."

"In trouble, no no no no no!"The yellow bunny said.

"Agunimon appeared as the fire disappeared and he had kicked the dog in the stomach. A huge explosion happened.

Tommy said,"That's amazing!"

"He's beautiful!"Zoe said as she put her hands to her face. I wiped my tears and grinned. A blue spiral light, like the ones from the building and ground, appeared.

"Now to take back the fractal code."Agunimon said. 'So that's what that is.'I thought. He swiped his detector over it and the detector absorbed it. The dog turned into a egg and it floated away. Agunimon floated down in front of us.

"Hey look at the pretty little light."The yellow bunny said.

"You nincompoop that pretty little light is Cerberumon's essence,so it looks like we're not done with him. Buzz off."The white dinosaur said as he closed the book. "You said you didn't want to carry the book."Fractal code surround Agunimon before disappearing leaving Takuya in his place.


	3. Lobomon: Warrior Of Light!

"Huh, what just happened to me?"My brother asked us when we made it to him.

Zoe replied,"You mean before or after you turned into a digimon?" 'Oh so that's what they're called.'I thought.

"Me? A digimon?"My brother asked.

"Yeeess, threw the process of digi evolution."The white dinosaur digimon said as he walked to or right in front of us.

"Digi what? It had to be something I pressed."Takuya said as he pushed a button on his detector. "Hm, come on digi evolution start! Operation turn me into a digimon execute!"He pushed more buttons and a light shown from the detector.

The detector said,"Fractal code render." A long stream of fractal code came out of the detector and when to the other side of the village.

"I knew it, it's the fractal code!"The white dinosaur digimon said. The fractal code made a huge stream and bunched up connecting the island village to the land infront of us.

"There's no way this is happening."JP said.

My brother walked up and said,"Woah, did I do all of that?" We all took off running towards the new land.

The white dinosaur digimon said,"It's the dawn of regeneration!"

"No more living in a train station! Trailmon will never go wooh! wooh! in my ear again."The yellow bunny digimon said.

"Nice going my human friend, by the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service."Bokomon said.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human."Neemon said.

Bokomon said,"On behalf of the digital world, accept our thanks, oh human who restores what is lost."

"Call me Takuya and I still don't why all this fractal code stuff is such a big deal anyway."Takuya said.

Bokomon said,"What you mean you really don't know?"

"Oohh he doesn't know."Neemon said.

"Hey why are we running?"JP asked.

Zoe answered,"I don't know." I giggled.

Bokomon started to walk and pulled out a book saying,"Behold before the evil Cheribumon came our world was a beautiful place."We all started walking.

"Full of flowers,trees, and butterflies."Neemon said.

Bokomon said,"Neemon I'm in the middle of something here."

"Sorry."Neemon said.

Bokomon said,"His power made digimon go wild and our world started to die, the only way to bring everything back is with the fractal code."

"And I made it happen." My brother said while we all pulled out our detector and looked at it. "With this little device."

Zoe said while holding her device up,"Wow, I wonder if I could do it too."

"Hey Tommy."JP said while pulling Tommy back, which made me stop since I was right beside him.

"What are you doing?"I asked JP.

JP said,"Hey shorty, Ann, I have an idea." Which I raised my eyebrow to. 'This is gonna get me in so much trouble.'I thought. We started walking randomly. "This place sucks, sucks worth tea, you with me?"

"Yeah well, I guess so, but."Tommy said as we all stopped walking.

"But? But what?"JP asked.

Tommy held up his device and said,"But when Takuya turned into a digimon, he looked killer cool, just like a superhero!" I giggled.

"He wasn't that great."JP said.

I replied,"Hey! My brother was amazing and without him doing that, that digimon would probably still be chasing us around!"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a hero."Tommy said.

"Kid, take it from me, this hero stuff, is way overrated, and I should know."JP said. I glared at him and picked Tommy up hugging him. 'If Tommy wasn't here, this guy would be running for his life.'I thought. "It's entirely to much work, it's dangerous, not to mention annoying, and there's always some sap yelling oh save me! save me!"

"Ahh I guess."Tommy said. JP started walking and I followed. 'I swear if I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I would take Tommy and go back without a second thought.'I thought

I whispered in Tommy's ear,"No it's not it's brave and the best thing to do out there, he just doesn't know. Don't give up on wanting to be a hero, okay?" He nodded and grinned. I smiled and put him down keeping a hold of his hand.

"That a boy, now what do you say we find a way out of this dump."JP said. We were walking when we saw the digimon that looked like a head with big ears sitting on top of a building. "Hey Tommy check this guy out. Hey! Egg shape dude with ears! What's shaking?" The digimon turned and looked at us. "Listen this world of yours isn't really our scene, thing is, we don't know how to leave, so what do you say, can you help us out?"

The digimon turned away and said,"Buzz off."

"I'll make it work your while. Here."JP said while he rummaged threw his pocket. The digimon turned and looked at us just as JP pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "How bout a bar of premium chocolate?"The digimon jumped at JP's hand and ate the chocolate, almost taking JP's hand with him. "Alright egg face, talk to me and you get the whole bar."

"Take Angle the Trailmon at the station, he can take you three back where you came from."The digimon said as he turned around to look at us.

Tommy smiled brighter and said,"Woah, for real?"

"Now fork it over."The digimon said to JP.

JP put the chocolate in front of the digimon saying,"Thanks bud." Tommy, JP, and I took off running towards the station. We got there and a blue trailmon with a light antenna thingy was at the station, but what got my attention is he only had one eye. The white ghost digimon were surrounding the trailmon."Hey there you sleek mode of transportation you, you feel like taking a ride to the real world?"JP asked as he and Tommy winked at the Angle. I just sat off to the side and let the white ghosts play on my lap, you know they are not that bad when they you get to know them, they kinda reminded me of kids. I laughed as one of them looked at me upside down from my head.

Tommy said,"Yeah please."

"Wellll, take a hike."Angle said while closing his eye, which made me laugh harder. Tommy and JP got sad until JP pulled out another chocolate bar out of his pocket. 'How many of those does he have?'I thought.

"How about a tasty down payment?"JP said. "And two more once you get there." Angle opened his eye and licked the chocolate bar into his mouth, almost taking JP's hand with it. 'What is with digimon and trying to eat JP's hand' I thought.

"Yummy!"Angle said. JP and Tommy got really excited, but what they didn't expect was Angle to speed off without them, blowing steam everywhere. "I'm off future!"

Tommy yelled,"Wait, your supposed to."Tommy started but ended up coughing because of the smoke. "To take us." JP and Tommy slumped.

"With you."JP said. All of the sudden, the head digimon came jumping in. The all looked at us creepily. 'This is not gonna be good. Why did I have to like kids so much, I should have stayed with my brother.' I thought.

One of the heads started jumping and said,"Hey chocolate boy! We want more!" All of the heads started jumping and showing their teeth.

"No way."JP said. I gulped and thought,'Wrong time to be brave JP!' All the heads stopped jumping and started whispering to each other. The ghost digimon got off of me and started moving away, well more like sliding away, since they didn't have feet.

"Uh oh."They said. 'We're so dead.'I thought. JP and Tommy watched them slide away scared.

One of the heads jumped on top of the pile then at us, yelling,"Attack!" I quickly got up and picked Tommy up as all the heads turned and started coming towards us. I ran off while JP got bit by the heads.

"You genius run!"I yelled back at him as I continued running. We were almost back with Takuya and Zoe when they started to bite us, so we turned and went to the right. We hide in a hole with me watching Tommy, who was trying to digivolve like Bubba, and JP keeping watch.

"Come on digivolve, make me digivolve now."Tommy said as he pushed a button a million times.

JP whispered,"Keep it down."

"I am keeping it down, I wanna digivolve like Takuya, so we can beat them."Tommy said.

JP turned and looked at Tommy saying,"That's crazy talk, what do you think a runt like you can do? Huh? Besides digivolving looks kinda painful, ever think about that."

I stood up and grabbed JP's jumper and put my fist up like I was about to punch him. "You say one more negative thing to Tommy and I swear it will not be pretty, understood?"I told him. JP gulped and nodded. I let go of his jumper and patted Tommy's head, because he looked like he was ready to cry. "Sorry about that Tommy." He nodded and smiled, going back to messing with his digivice.

"Well I bet digivolving is not as painful as being eaten alive by those crazy digimon."Tommy said. "Huh! Ahh! Oh, um behind you."JP and I looked behind us to see the head digimon. We started to run, but all of the sudden a hole appeared beneath us and we fell threw it. I grabbed Tommy mid-air and held him to me. We hit hay instead of ground when we landed.

"You okay kiddo?"JP said.

Tommy said,"I think so."

"Cool, let's scram before we become someone's lunch."JP said. We all got up and started walking off.

~After a few minutes~

We had walked for a while when JP lifted up some leaves and let them fall to the ground. The leaves fell to our left."The wind is blowing in this direction so if we walk this way, we should find a way out."JP said.

Tommy asked,"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,why?"JP asked.

Tommy asked,"So there's no chance we are walking in circles?"

"What gave you that idea?"JP asked.

Tommy said while pointing at a cross that was on one of the machines,"This cross, here."

"Huh it's a cross, so what?"JP said as he leaned down to look at it.

Tommy said,"Well I drew it when we started out." JP started freaking out.

"Whhhaaa?"JP yelled.

Tommy hung his head and said,"That means we're lost and we'll be stuck down here for days."I squatted and hugged him.

"That's if we're lucky, it could be months."JP said as he put his hands on his hips. I glared at him as Tommy started to cry. "Not again, here this will make you feel better." JP reached in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He broke off a piece and held it out saying,"Go on."Tommy took the chocolate and started nibbling on it. He went to hand me a piece, but I shook my head. He shrugged and started to eat the chocolate bar."Look on the bright side, at least we won't starve." Tommy made a Mmmhmm sound. We heard chattering from above us and looked up just as the head digimon fell down in front of them.

"We're back!"One of them yelled. They started biting us as we tried to get away. JP threw his chocolate bars as we started to run.

JP yelled,"Here, just take'em!" We ran threw a tunnel and as we came to the outside, JP yelled,"Help! Somebody!"

"I'm not a chocolate bar!"Tommy yelled. They came at us and started to bite on us. We kept swatting at them, well the guys did, I tried to elbow them in the face. We heard someone yell and all stopped moving and looked. The cute boy from the elevator had slid down one of the poles and stood beside it. The head digimon started to attack him.

I yelled,"Watch out!" He smirked and broke a piece of pole off of the whole thing, he twirled it and held it in front of him. He yelled and started to attack! He swung at them, but they just moved away. He held his body upside down at the top of the pole and the head digimon started to surround him. He kicked and turned his body right way and the head digimon backed away. He landed on the ground and started swinging at the digimon.

"Who's that?"Tommy asked.

JP exclaimed,"That guys serious." The guy ran at the head digimon and started hitting them into the wall. He hooked his elbows on it as he put it on his shoulder and started spinning hitting some of the digimon. The digimon completely encased him. All of the sudden, the head digimon on top shot straight up and a part of the pole was seen. It went back in and all of the head digimon started flying away hitting the walls. He held the pole in front of him just as one of the head digimon landed in front of him. He put the pole straight up and smirked.

"Oh yeah human, don't smile yeeet!"The digimon said. Fractal code started to surround him and he turned into sludge. Tommy and JP screamed loud while I made a face in disgust.

"I'll eat you up!"The sludge digimon said. The boy yelled and charged.

My detector beeped and said,"Raremon, a sewer digimon. If the smell of it's rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's acid sludge attack will." I made a disgusted face and picked up Tommy. We started running out of Raremon's view. Sadly, with me carrying someone, I wasn't fast enough and Raremon's acid was coming right for me! All of the sudden, I felt someone pick me up and we moved out the way. I looked up to see the cute boy and blushed. He went on his knees and we looked where we just were to see a bunch of wholes! Tommy started shaking in fear.

"Acid Sludge! Blalllll!"Raremon said as he spit acid at us. The boy picked us up again and started running with us. We got trapped and all we could do was back up. I looked over his shoulder to see a big hole behind us! He tripped and fell on his knees right in front of the hole. I closed my eyes and pulled Tommy close to me. I felt someone pull me into them.

"SPPIIIRRRRIIIITTT!" I heard my brother yell. I opened my eyes and looked around to see a light surround him.

"Bubba!"I yelled. Agunimon appeared and ran at Raremon pushing him into the wall. He jumped back and stood right in front of us as Raremon spit acid everywhere. He hit away the acid and turned towards us.

"Now's your chance, run!"Agunimon said. A bright light surrounded him and Agunimon turned back into my brother. I turned around to face him in the boy's arms. Tommy got out of my lap as we all stood up.

"What's going on, I turned back into me?"My brother asked.

"Still here!"Raremon said and spit acid at us. My brother grabbed Tommy and leaped to the side, which I was about to do, until I noticed the boy falling down the hole. I grabbed on to his hand and tried to pull him up, but wasn't strong enough and ended up falling with him! We yelled as we fell.

"Oh no! ANN!"I heard my brother yell. I felt the boy hug me to him as we fell. A bright light shone at the bottom and a spirit was in it!

"What's going on here?"The boy asked.

"It's a spirit!" I yelled. All of the sudden, it got brighter, I looked brighter and saw the boy was holding a detector at the spirit.

"Ssssspppiiirrriiiitttt!"The boy yelled.

"It is time." His detector said. I pushed away from him as a bright light surrounded him. A wolf like digimon appeared in his place. He had a gray wolf face helmet with a gray and dark gray scarf that went to his feet. Chest armor that had four dark grey marks on it that complemented the gray color it was. He had shoulder pads that were dark grey but had light gray metal slabs with a weird dark grey symbol on it. He had weird gadgets on his arm that were light gray and dark gray. He wore black gloves and a full white outfit that was covered mostly by armor. He had a black belt with a metal stick on the back of it. Black belt things on his thighs, dark gray knee pads. His shoes were metal and looked like a wolves foot. It had black tips on the claws purple. It was light gray everywhere else except the part in the middle. It was black with a grey slab on the heel and a purple strip in the middle with a grey lines on either side. He had blonde hair and in his mask brownish reddish eyes.

He picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the hole. He set me down beside him and nodded at me. I smiled and ran to my brother who hugged me extrrrreeeemmllleeeyyy tight. "Don't you ever do that again sis."My brother said. I nodded and hugged back.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!"Bokomon exclaimed.

Zoe said,"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life!"

"Me neither."JP said awestruck.

Takuya said,"You can say that again."

"Acid sludge!"Raremon said and sent green acid at Lobomon.

"Lobo Kendo."Lobomon said and pulled out the metal stick. A bright light shot out from the end of it making it look like a sword or pole. Lobomon charged and kept hitting the acid sludge away. Lobomon jumped and stabbed Raremon on top of his head and pink goo shot out of him. Fractal code surrounded him. Lobomon landed on the ground and had his detector in one hand. "Now you talking trash heap." He said as he put the detector out in front of him. A pink light was on the top of his detector. "Prepared to be recycled." He brought the detector diagonally to the top of his body then slashed it threw the fractal code. "Fractal code, digitize!"He yelled as the fractal code went in side his detector. In Raremon's place was a tiny egg.

"Montal Brondesimo!" Zoe said. Fractal code surrounded Lobomon and went it went away the boy was there on his knees and hands. The egg went up threw a hole at the top. Takuya, Tommy, and I ran towards the boy.

"Hey, you okay? Let me help you up."Takuya said and started leaning down to touch him.

The boy said,"Don't touch me." Takuya sat back up flabbergasted. "I don't need your help, or anyone else's." The boy stood up. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me you know."Bubba said.

The boy said,"My names Koji Minamoto and you are?" 'Koji.' I thought. "So are you going to tell me, I can't repay you if I don't have a name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara."My brother said.

"Takuya huh, see ya."Koji said as he walked away. JP appeared next to me.

"What's his deal?"JP asked.

Zoe, who was walking towards another exit, said,"Come on guys and girl, let's get out of here, this place smells like dead fish."We walked outside and kept walking.


	4. Rise and Shine Wolfmon!

We were at the train station discussing leaving the digital world. "If you really wanna go home. All you have to do is hop on here."Neemon said pointing at Trailmon.

JP asked,"It's that easy?"

"Neemon, a word please. What exactly are you-"Bokomon said as he grabbed Neemon's pants and pulled him away. I giggled before looking back at the train.

JP said,"I'm taking that bad boy home, huh, how about it guys!" JP turned and looked at us. I looked away from him. "You don't really wanna stay here do ya? Fine, you dweebs enjoy your digital freak show!" JP jumped on the tracks that split us and the Trailmon's tracks. "Come on Tommy, let's blow this stupid pop stand."I looked behind me to see Tommy still standing there.

"Aren't you going with him?"Zoe asked.

Tommy said,"I've decided, I wanna stay here with you." Takuya and I fully turned around and looked at him.

"I thought you wanted to go home?"Zoe asked.

Tommy said,"Not anymore."

"Go with JP. It's dangerous here Tommy, besides the third grade is a formative year."Takuya said as he tried to push Tommy towards JP.

Tommy said,"No."

"Go home!"Takuya said as he lightly pushed Tommy. "Hurry up now." Tommy jumped down and walked towards JP. "Take care of him JP. How about you huh?"

Zoe put her hands on her hips and leaned forwards. She said,"I have a name."

"Okay Zoe, are ya leaving?"My brother asked.

Zoe said,"Why would you miss me?"

"I won't be responsible for your safety ya know."Takuya said pointing a finger at her. I rolled my eyes thinking,'They argue like mom and dad.'

Zoe said,"Good one Romeo, I'll be fine."

"This ought ta be fun."My brother said. The Trailmon threw out smoke as it sped off. **WOOO WOOO!**

"A river dareshe!"Neemon said.

Bokomon and Zoe said,"Nice pronunciation."

"Thank you."Neemon said. We turned around and were about to start walking away when we heard footsteps. We turned and saw JP and Tommy!

"Hey, what are you doing here?!"My brother exclaimed. They were both scratching their heads.

"To be honest, I have no idea."JP said.

"Me either."Tommy said.

Zoe said as she put a hand on her hip,"Well I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety, your on your own." Neemon, Bokomon, and I turned to each other and giggled.

"Hey are you mocking me, you are aren't you?! Geez you try to-"My brother was saying as the rest of us started walking out of town. We were all walking in a line when we exited the village.

I asked Bokomon, who was behind my brother and I,"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Gabumon village it's not to far from here."Bokomon yelled.

I asked my brother silently,"Why are we going there?" He shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and we kept walking.

"Uh, I hope you plan on helping us Mr. Takuya. You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon, one of the ten legendary warriors. You..can defeat...the digimon...turned evil by...Cherubimon. Only you have the power to save us! You must repair the digital parts that have been destroyed!"Bokomon yelled as he jumped furiously.

Takuya said,"Think you need to calm down buddy."I giggled.

"My names Bokomon and I'm not your "buddy" I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here!"Bokomon said pointing a finger at my brother. We all mad a 'Hmm' sound. We all stopped walking. "Sorry didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the fractal code, it's the only way to rebuild the digital world."Bokomon got on his knees and started begging. I frowned. "Please! Help us get the fractal code back, save us before it's to late, will you?" I nudged Takuya. "Neemon don't just stand there like a cheap deviate, say something." Takuya looked at me then at Bokomon.

Neemon said,"Some-thing."

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?"Bokomon said as he walked over to Neemon, pulled his pants out to the side, and let go, hitting Neemon around the waist. All of the sudden, our detectors started shining. We all pulled each of our out and looked at them.

The detectors said,"Attention, go to the Forest Terminal immediately."

"What's a Forest Terminal?"Takuya asked.

We all turned to each other and asked,"What is a Forest Terminal?"

"How am I supposed to find it?"My brother asked as he moved his detector up to his face. "Hey! Hey! Answer me!"My brother started pushing random buttons as the screen turned back to normal.

Bokomon said as he looked at his book,"The Forest Terminal is a realm located deep int he Forest Kingdom. We just follow the tracks and it should lead us right to it, we also will go through Gabumon village, like I said before."

"How far do we have to follow them?"Neemon asked.

I asked,"And why do we have to go through Gabumon village?"

"Gabumon village is a legendary village said to hold a special spirit, that's why. And let's see, it says, all the way!"Bokomon said. I blinked a few times. We all started walking along the rails, except Tommy, who walked on the rails. I walked up to the left of Zoe.

Zoe turned and looked at Tommy, who was walking on the rails to her right, and asked,"Tommy, why didn't you go home?" Tommy jumped off the rails and landed beside us. Zoe and I stopped walking.

"I decided I wanted to be like Takuya."Tommy said. I grinned.

Zoe asked,"What?"

"To become a digimon, so I won't be scared all the time."Tommy said.

Zoe said,"What about your mom and dad waiting for you at home? I bet they're worried."

"I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone."Tommy said looking down at the ground. I smiled.

I said,"Cheer up, I bet you'll be the strongest guy ever when we get back, so for now, race ya to the village!"I giggled and ran with Tommy right behind me. We were running when I spotted a tower over the hill we were running on. We stopped at the top of the hill and looked to see the tower was actually a mountain like building! There were tiny houses made of dirt."Is that it Bokomon?"I asked pointing at it.

"Yes it is. Welcome to Gabumon village!"Bokomon shouted. We all smiled and rand down beside the train tracks to the village. There were a lot of dog like digimon walking around on hind legs! They were yellow with light blue fur with dark blue stripes on their head and back as well as their front and middle paws, did I mention their were six legs practically? They had red claws and a horn sticking out of their head! Their back legs had white claws though and their were a strange symbol in red in a blue diamond on their chest. They all had red eyes.

I said,"Wow!'"

"Bokomon!"I heard a voice say. A cat like digimon ran up to Bokomon and hugged him. She stood on her hind legs. She was white with three tiny puffy spikes coming out of the tip of her ear. She had three long purple spikes coming out of the tip of her tail and purple stripes on her tail. Her front paws had what looked like yellow fluffy gloves were two red strips on each side of the glove and black claws coming out of it. She had bright blue eyes.

Bokomon started to turn red and said,"Put me down!"We all busted out laughing. The cat like digimon put him down.

"Alright."The cat like digimon said.

Bokomon fake coughed and we all stopped laughing. Bokomon said,"Alright, this is Gatomon, she was taken in by the Gabumon village."

"Nice to meet you!"exclaimed Gatomon.

I grinned and said,"Names Ann!"

"I'm Takuya."Takuya said smiling.

Tommy exclaimed,"And I'm Tommy!"

"I'm Zoe!"Zoe exclaimed.

J.P. said,"I'm J.P."

Bokomon said,"I hope you don't mind if we stay today."I looked up and noticed it was dark and there were three moons!

"Of course I don't!"Gatomon said and turned around. She lead us to a dirt house that was attached to the side of the tower.

Zoe looked around inside the house and said,"Um."It had a wooden table in chairs but the beds were just wood with a blanket on them.

"I like it."I said.

Bokomon yawned and said,"Time for bed."

"Nappy time."Neemon said and layed on the bed.

~Time Skip~

Everyone had gone to sleep but me. I sighed and sat on the roof of the house and stared at the moon. "Can't sleep?"A voice said behind me. I looked and saw Gatomon. I smiled slightly then looked up at the sky.

I said,"Not really. It's just, it's strange."

"How?"Gatomon asked.

I answered,"Coming to a new world, these spirit things."

"You'll get used to it."Gatomon said. "I've learned to. When I was younger I didn't have anyone, all I knew was travel. Then I came here, I've a family now and friends. I'm sure you can get use to this."

I said,"I don't know."

"Trust me."Gatomon said.

I said,"Okay, hey Gatomon, do you ever wonder about the rest of your family? Like where they are and that?"

"Not really. I have a family here, to me they are as real as a family can be. I would protect like a real family, care for them like a real family, there is no difference. Wouldn't you?"Gatomon said.

I grinned at her and said,"Right." We smiled at each other and went to bed.

~Time Skip~

We were walking around the village when we heard the Gabumon scream. "Dokugumon!"A Gabumon yelled. All the digimon were running everywhere! We ran and saw a spider digimon! I shivered and tried to hide behind my brother. It was a black spider with a skull and two bones crossed below it on its back. It had yellow stripes on its legs and red nails as well as a stinger. They had three belts on the front had a spider mouth and with a yellow helmet with nine green eyes! There were horns on the helmet with black stripes on it. There was red hair coming out of the helmet and it was frizzed out.

"We have to help them!"Zoe exclaimed.

Bokomon said,"Now would be a good time to change into Agunimon."

"Right! Execute, spirit evolution!"Takuya exclaimed. A bright light swirled around him and when it disappeared Agunimon was standing in his place.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon yelled. He swiped his hand over his arm and tiny flames shot out at Dokugumon. Dokugumon jumped to another building.

Dokugumon exclaimed,"Poison Web!"He shot web out at Agunimon and pinned him to a wall!

"Takuya!"We all exclaimed.

A voice yelled,"Leave him alone you big bully!"We turned and on the building above Dokugumon was Gatomon! "Lightning Paw!" She jumped out Dokugumon with her claws out.

"Poison Cobweb!"Dokugumon exclaimed. Dokugumon spit out something at Gatomon! She hit the building and then the ground.

I yelled,"Gatomon!" I ran over to her and kneeled beside her. I heard shouts and looked to see the rest of the gang in threads! Dokugumon turned towards me and I felt my knees shake and could hear my heart pounding.

"Fight."I heard someone say next to me. Gatomon looked up at me.

I said,"Huh."

"Fight. You agreed you would protect them like a real family, well here's your chance."Gatomon said. I thought,'She's right, I shouldn't be afraid, even though I can't beat this digimon, I can still protect my family!'I thought. I stood up and walked in front of Dokugumon.

I heard Agunimon yell,"What are you doing!"

"Get away from there Ann!"J.P. yelled.

Zoe yelled,"You're going to get hurt!"

"Annie!"Tommy yelled.

I yelled at Dokugumon,"Bring it on! I'm not afraid anymore! I won't let you hurt my family!"

"Poison Thread!"Dokugumon yelled, before Dokugumon could shoot the web though a bright light came from the tower.

I heard Gatomon say,"The guardian." Something shot out and went in a circle around me before finally stopping in front of me. It was someone sitting on a small pedestal thing with their knees pulled up and their head tucked behind them. They had a scythe on their back with a crescent moon upside down on it.'Is this a spirit?'I thought. My detector started to glow and I pulled it out of my pocket as a bright light surrounded me.

"It is time."My detector said. I grinned as the spirit went into my detector.

I held my detector out straight up as data swirled around my hand. I giggled and swiped my hand over the top of my detector and said,"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I closed my eyes as data surrounded me. I sighed and opened my eyes and noticed I was taller now and something was twitching on top of my head. I grinned and then grabbed the scythe from on my back. 'This feels natural.'I thought.

"She's beautiful."I heard Zoe say.

J.P. said,"I want one."

"Go sissy!"I heard Tommy exclaim.

Gatomon said,"Amazing."

"Sis?"I heard Agunimon ask.

Neemon exclaimed,"She's pretty!"

"Of course she's pretty you fool! She's the legendary spirit of the moon, Wolfmon!"I hear Bokomon say.

"Crescent blast!"I yelled and spun my scythe in a half circle. I bright light appeared making a crescent moon and shot out like a boomerang. Dokugumon tried to jump, but it followed him. It crashed into Dokugumon and his fractal code showed. I brought my detector out and swiped it against the fractal code."Let the moon clean your soul! Fractal code digitize!"I yelled. I smiled and then collapsed on my knees, returning to normal. I was breathing hard. I looked around to see the village practically covered in webs and frowned.

I heard my detector say,"Fractal code render."A light shot out my detector and covered the village, when it disappeared the whole village was back to normal. Our group ran over to me and my brother helped me up.

"That was awesome sissy!"Tommy yelled and hugged my legs.

Takuya, who was back to normal, said,"Was to go sis!"

"That was awesome!"J.P. yelled.

Neemon said,"Cool!"

"You were so cool out there."Zoe said.

Everyone went quiet as Gatomon walked up to me. She paused...then jumped into my arm!"So cool! I told you! Fight! Fight! Fight!" She said and we all laughed.

~Time Skip~

Gatomon and I were crying as we hugged. "I'm going to miss you!"Gatomon exclaimed.

I smiled and yelled back,"I'll miss you more!"

"Come back some time! You and I can have some more fun then!"Gatomon said as I pulled away and walked towards the rest of the gang. We all waved.

I yelled,"I will!"

(I didn't know how to work this into the story, so just so you know what Wolfmon looks like: Brown hair to middle back with black streaks, Brown wolf ears with silver tips, brown wolf tail with silver tip, black long sleeve shirt with chest armor, shoulder plates with a yellow crescent moon, silver elbow length armor cloves with a crescent moon on them and black claws coming out the end, a black necklace with a crescent moon hanging off of it, a black skirt with silver armor on it and on the belt attached to it a crescent moon in the middle, silver knee pads, silver ankle bracelets with brown paws coming out the end. She has a scythe on her back with a crescent moon on the blade.)


	5. Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire!

We ran into trouble or more like the rail was broken at one point. "Uhh ohh, well this is a fine mess."Bokomon said.

Zoe looked at my brother and said,"So what now?"

"Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom"J.P. said. I looked and saw a trail going down into a village. There was a bunch a red lights below it.

Takuya said,"It looks like a village down there, maybe they can help us." We ran down the trail, but when we got there, there was no village.

"That's weird. I could've sworn those lights were right here."J.P. said.

Zoe said,"Looked like that to me."

"Takuya, Sissy."Tommy said pulling on our sleeves. We looked and saw an angel carving on the wall with ten symbols to the left of it. There was another sign above the angel's head.

Takuya said,"What is this?"

"Kinda pretty."Zoe said.

Bokomon said,"Pretty, pretty she says. These are the marks of the eleven legendary warriors."

"The eleven legendary warriors."We all said.

Neemon said,"Hmm, I've never heard of this."

"Are you serious, the legend of the warriors is the first thing we learn in digital world history."Bokomon said. 'They have history too?'I thought.

Neemon said,"Hmm I must have been sick that day,but they sure are pretty."

"Uhhh! In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon for the power of the digital world. One day, an angel digimon called Lucemon appeared, he taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace, and the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise, kind ruler, but the peace in the digital world was short lived. Lucemon obsessed with his power became to torment the peace loving digimon until they could take no more. It was then that the eleven legendary warriors rose up against them, after a fierce battle they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the spirits of the eleven legendary warriors will raise again in times of trouble."Bokomon said.

Neemon said,"Read it to me again."

"No."Bokomon said.

Tommy said,"I know that symbol."

"It was the same one we saw when Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon."Zoe said.

Tommy said,"And that one right next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he evolved into Lobomon."

"And that one up there was on Ann's back when she evolved into Wolfmon."J.P. said.

I asked,"Why is mine up there?"

"It was said at the end of the battle something tragic happened to Wolfmon and she vanished. She became known as the Angel of the Moon, so they put her symbol above Lucemon's carvings."Bokomon said.

Zoe said,"I wonder if I'm next, I hope my digimon is cute."

"I wanna be like the biggest, scariest digimon ever."Tommy said.

J.P. said,"Not likely shorty. I mean there's no way we will all get to be digimon."I glared at him, but noticed that there were lights around us and turned around to see candles? They were big candles around Takuya's height and had faces on them! They were all lit and on a post thingy. The fire also had faces. I tugged on my brother's sleeve and he turned around.

"Huh? We've got company."Takuya said and everyone turned around as more candle like digimon jumped out. An older one and two others floated to the river bank on the other side.

The older one said,"Why have you humans come to our village, you are not welcome here."

"We're on our way to the Forest Terminal, sorry to disturb you, we were just passing through."Takuya said.

The older one said,"You're melting my heart."

"Oh! That's a no no!"All the other candle like digimon said.

The older one said,"You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us, don't you? Well you won't get away with it."

"He's right, the humans must be punished."The candle like digimon to the right said.

The one to the left said,"Hey boss, do you want us to wax them for ya?"

"Wait! Stop! Let me explain! These humans have come, to help us save the digital world, not steal some artifact."Bokomon said.

Takuya said,"But we didn't know about that at first." I giggled.

"You're not helping. This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy and his sister were infused with the spirits of two of the eleven legendary warriors, Agunimon and Wolfmon."Bokomon said pointing at us.

The older one said,"Did you say Agunimon and Wolfmon, impossible."The candle digimon started arguing with each other, trying to see if we had the spirits or not. "Well, isn't this interesting." The three candle like digimon on the other side of the river bank started whispering to each other in a circle. All of the sudden, they turned towards us and smiled. "Please forgive our rude behavior my dear young friends." The older one said and floated towards us. "We are the Candlemon tribe it is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact, so which of you inherited the legendary warriors."

"It was these two, Takuya and Ann."Bokomon said. I waved and gave a small smile.

The old Candlemon said,"Ah, well you certainly have a brave face young man. On behalf of all the Candlemon tribe, I bid you welcome, please, be our guest."He started hopping down the bank. 'Well I'm being ignored.'I thought.

"Something doesn't seem quite right about this."My brother said.

The old Candlemon said,"Come along now don't doddle."

~Time Skip~

We were watching the Candlemon dance around a fire with clovers in their hands. In the middle of the fire was a candle with the legendary warrior signs on it, it was lit.

"It looks like a giant birthday party."Takuya said.

The old Candlemon said,"It's for you my friends, a welcome ceremony, enjoy!" We walked towards the fire. "Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame."The Candlemon threw the clovers into the fire as soon as we got close to the fire. Green smoke rose up from the fire and surrounded us. They started fanning the smoke towards us.

"Ugh, look at this its sleeping clover."Bokomon said.

Neemon said,"Its nappy time."I fell to the ground and my eyes started to close. I saw the river out of the corner of my eyes and started crawling towards it.

"So you claim the spirit of Agunimon and Wolfmon, have you? We will soon shed some light on this. Let's turn up the heat on these artifact filters. Get them Candlemon!"The old Candlemon said. I fell into the river and was wide awake.

The other candlemon all yelled,"Yeah!"I looked around to see Tommy, Zoe, and JP almost asleep and my brother was trying to wake them up. I crawled out and towards them.

"Hey, we can't stay here, come on!"Takuya said.

I shook his shoulder and pointed towards the river I came from. I said,"The river!" We all ran towards it with Takuya holding Tommy.

"Lava Loogie!"The candlemon yelled.

Takuya yelled,"Dive in!" We all jumped into the river as the fire hit where we were just at. I looked and saw Tommy flailing in the water. I grabbed the other side of Tommy as we burst through to the surface.

"That was a wonderful idea."I said.

Zoe said,"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again!"

"Yeah, nice way to wake up, did we really have to jump into the river?"JP said.

Tommy replied,"Takuya and Sissy said we had to dive in or we were going to burn up."

"Oh yeah."JP said.

Takuya said,"Oh did we disturb your beauty sleep?"

"We'll be safe as long as we stay here, I'll bet fire digimon like Candlemon can't get near the water."Zoe said.

Candlemon ran beside the river and said,"Guess again,human! Lava Loogie!" They shot fire at us.

"Go under!"Takuya yelled. We all went under and held our breath as fire hit the top of the water. Takuya pointed towards a hiding place between two big rocks and we all swam over there and went to the surface.

A Candlemon said,"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know, they just disappeared."Another Candlemon said.

The first Candlemon said,"Well they got to come up some time."

"And when they do, we'll get them."The second Candlemon said.

Takuya said,"I'll distract him, then on my signal, you make a break for it."

"No."I said.

Zoe said,"Some plan."

"Sorry 'Mr. President', I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club. Right?"JP asked.

Zoe said,"Right, we're all in this together, so any decisions we make, we make them as a team. Okay?" I nodded.

"I really wanna help, but I'm too slow, you guys should just go on without me."Tommy said.

Takuya said,"That's not an option, if I spirit evolve to Agunimon, I can snuff out the Candlemon."

"Right, spirit boy, better read your digimon instruction manual before you try something dumb like that again."JP said.

Zoe said,"He's right, you shouldn't try to fight alone, you're not very good at it yet."

"Which is why I'm going with you."I said.

JP said,"Here they come, duck!"We all went under as two Candlemon ran or hopped a past our hiding spot. When they were out of sight we went back above surface.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Just get Tommy out of here, okay?"Takuya said and started swimming towards the shore after pulling his goggles over his eyes. I sighed and swam after him. As soon as we got to shore we were spotted.

The Candlemon said,"I see two of them."

"Get them."Another Candlemon yelled. The Candlemon started firing Lava Loogies at us as we ran from them.

Takuya and I had our detectors out and were pushing random buttons. Takuya said,"Come on, help us out here!"

"Please!"I said. All of the sudden a Lava Loogie hit right under our feet and caused Takuya and I to fall and our detectors to fly out of our hands. Takuya yelled,"Oh no! Our detectors!"

Candlemon said,"We got you now humans!" I jumped, grabbed my detector, and flipped onto my feet.

"Spirit evolution time!"Takuya and I yelled. I held my detector out in front of me as data swirled around my hand. I giggled and swiped my hand over the top of my detector.

I said,"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I closed my eyes as data surrounded me. I sighed and opened my eyes smiling. "Wolfmon!" I heard JP, Zoe, and Tommy cheering. I grinned at Agunimon, who did the same back.

"Well I'll be dipped, the brats really are Agunimon and Wolfmon."The old Candlemon said.

Candlemon yelled,"Lava Loogie!"They shot fire at us as I pulled my sythe out in front of me.

Agunimon and I jumped in the air as he yelled,"I summon the power of Pyro Tornado!" He threw fir from both of his arms at the Candlemon and it hit them both head on. They just laughed and their fire on their head grew. "Wha?"

"Crescent blast!"I yelled. I spun my scythe in a half circle and a bright light appeared making a crescent moon. It shot out like a boomerang and hit one before going out from a Lava Loogie. The fractal code went around the Candlemon that was hit but another Candlemon jumped in front of him and stopped me from digitizing it. They shot out fire and it hit us dead on. I screamed and jumped back, covering my face.

Agunimon yelled,"Sis!"

"Paraffin Paralyzer!"The Candlemon yelled and shot Agunimon everywhere and he yelled.

I yelled,"Bubba!"

"Hang on Takuya, Annie, I'm coming!"Tommy yelled. I wiped the fire out of my eyes so I could see."Lights out! Uh! Ya meanies!" He had taken off his hat and was standing in the river and was throwing water onto the Candlemon. "I won't be just a little kid in the way ever! Again!" I smiled and all of the sudden a bright light shot out into the sky from where JP and Zoe were. A spirit floated down from there and stopped right in front of Tommy. A bunch of ice appeared underneath it and then the lake froze! "It's a spirit." Tommy pulled his detector out of his pocket and pointed straight towards the spirit. A bright light came out the end of the detector and shot out like a line into the middle of the spirit. "Spirit, come to me!"The spirit went into the detector.

His detector said,"It is time."

A bright light surrounded Tommy. "Execute, spirit evolution!"The bright light faded. "Kumamon." A tiny white bear was standing in the place of Tommy, he was standing on his hind legs. He wore green shoes with red where the laces should be and red on the bottom and went to the front. There was a yellow half circle on the back and where his claws would be. He wore what looked like a red shoulder pad on his right side while the other was protected by an iron pad. On his back was a green launcher with four holes. He had a green seatbelt like vest that went over his shoulder and connected in the middle of his chest by a blue emblem in a red hexagon. He wore a green helmet that didn't have anything on top of his head but went around and covered his ears. In the middle of it was a bear and on the ear part was a button.

I hear Bokomon say,"It is, it's Kumamon, the legendary warrior of ice."Kumamon walked forward a little.

"Hmph, time to teach you bullies a lesson."Kumamon said and then took in a lot of air. "Crystal freeze!" He shot out a bunch of snowflakes and froze one of the Candlemon!

The Candlemon beside him said,"Hey there teddy bear, you want a play mate, hachca!"A spiral of fire shot up and fractal code surrounded it. When it disappeared a wizard like digimon appeared in his place. He had brown shoes with a crescent moon on it. He had a yellow jumpsuit with zippers on the knees, both with crescent moon zippers, one going part ways towards the middle with a crescent moon zipper, and one going straight down. He had red around the two zippers on his knees and on his right side was two red lines that made it look like a face with the zipper while his left just had one stripe. He had a red vest which was partially covered by the blue cloak he wore. He had a skull pin in the middle of the cloak on the front while in the inside of the cloak were random symbols. The cloak also partially covered his face where he had blue skin and greenish blue eyes with blond hair peeking out of his witch like hat. His hat had a big black strip on the part of the hat that went into the air and an even bigger skull in the middle of it. He wore brown gloves and had a stick staff which at the end had a sun like figure with a big black dot in the middle.

"Wizardmon, this mysterious wizard like champion digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks."Bokomon said. I went to my brother and kept trying to pull off the stuff the Candlemon shot on him. It kept burning my hands.

Kumamon said,"Crystal Freeze!"Kumamon shot out his snowflakes, but Wizardmon just jumped and kicked Kumamon in the face.

"Take off teddy!"Wizardmon said.

Agunimon and I yelled,"Kumamon!"

"Looks like the great Agunimon and Wolfmon have a problem with waxy build up. How about a little Magical Game? Tata!"Wizardmon said and disappeared just as Agunimon was free.

Kumamon said,"That was weird." All of the sudden, I heard footsteps and Wizardmon's laughter. I went to get back to back with Agunimon, but he kept moving. I looked around and saw no Wizardmon.

"Up here! I know, let's play catch!"Wizardmon said. A lightning bolt came straight at us! We both jumped away. He kept shooting lightning bolts at us. All of the sudden, Wizardmon appeared in front of us with his staff raised up in the air. "Not bad legendary warriors, but I have plenty of more up my sleeves. To bad you're going to lose, no matter which Wizardmon you chose." He split and soon we were surrounded by a ring of Wizardmon!

JP yelled,"Which is the real Wizardmon?"

"They all look the same to me."Zoe said.

Wizardmon said,"Agunimon, Wolfmon, don't you see, all these Wizardmon are me, we all look real because we are, just try to run, you won't get far!"

"These is just a game, only one is real, and I'm going to find it."Agunimon said.

Wizardmon said,"Every warrior must fall, your time is up, Electro Squall!" Agunimon and I jumped out of the way while all of the Wizardmon fired electricity where we just were.

"Agunimon, Wolfmon, look down here, only one of them has a shadow!"Kumamon shouted.

Agunimon and I grinned at each other and said,"Thanks, games over!" Agunimon kneed Wizardmon in the stomach while I kicked him in the face. His fractal code surrounded him.

"I never did believe in magic."Agunimon said and held his detector out in his hand. "Here's a trick for ya. Ugh. Fractal code, digitize!" He slid his detector over the fractal code and the fractal code went into his detector. After it went away, Candlemon was laying in Wizardmon's place.

Zoe yelled,"Yeah, molto bene!" Agunimon and I walked over to Kumamon. Agunimon held out his hand and Kumamon grabbed it smiling.

"Thanks Agunimon, Wolfmon."Kumamon said.

Agunimon said,"No thank you, you're one brave little bear." Kumamon laughed as I patted his head.

"I guess they really are the legendary warriors."A Candlemon said.

The old Candlemon said,"Yes, I would not of believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." I giggled as fractal code surrounded us and disappeared as we turned back to normal. "You have indeed proven yourself worthy of carrying the spirits of the legendary warriors, my dear human friends. Takuya, Ann, and little Tommy." We all winked and put a thumbs up. "You three have truly honored the great names of Agunimon, Wolfmon, and Kumamon. I salute you both." Our little group came together in front of the old Candlemon as all of the other Candlemon cheered. "I'm afraid I owe you all an apology, the truth is we thought you might possess the spirits of the legendary warriors, but we still had to make sure, I'm sorry we didn't trust you."

"So then all of this has been a test?"Tommy asked.

Takuya said,"Well that stinks, you're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that!"

"Hahaha, I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry."The old Candlemon said.

Takuya's detector said,"Fractal code render." Takuya pushed a button and fractal code shot out and wrapped around where the bridge should have been.

"Wizardmon had the fractal code!"Bokomon said. The fractal code formed a bridge and when it disappeared the bridge was in its place.

The old Candlemon said,"Wizardmon held within him the fractal code for the bridge which protected us from evil digimon. Young Takuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey."

"Uhh, maybe we should think about this guys, there is still time to go home."JP said.

Zoe giggled to herself and said,"You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet."

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it, just that being here is like working."JP said.

Takuya said,"We all know how you feel about that." We all laughed.

"Very funny."JP said. A train horn sounded and we all looked up to see a train crossing the bridge.

Takuya said,"Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge." We all stared.


	6. Kazemon Kicks It

We were currently walking along, well scratch that, on the railroad. We had been walking for what seemed like hours. "Are we there yet?"JP asked.

Takuya said,"Hmm, let's see, desert looking wasteland, Forest Terminal, I'd say no."

"Ohh, I'm tired, let's take a rest."Tommy said and stopped walking from beside me. I stopped and watched as Takuya came from behind and pushed him forward.

Takuya said,"But there's a scenic..."I sighed and continued walking. "You know JP if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon we would be riding in air conditioned comfort right now."

"So he made a mistake, what are you going to do, take away his bowling shoes?"Zoe asked. All of the sudden a train horn sounded from behind us. I jumped off of the train tracks and turned around.

Takuya waved his hands in the air and said,"Hey! Hey! It's a...Trailmon! Hey!"

"Ah, finally."Zoe said. A pink Trailmon that kinda looked like a mole came to a stop right in front of us. I went and stood behind Takuya.

Takuya said,"Hey Trailmon, what's up?"

"Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?"I asked leaning around my brother smiling.

The Trailmon said,"Oh, I overate my last stop, besides I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions." Zoe ran to the side of the Trailmon and jumped on grabbing to his side while her feet sat on some pipes.

"Trailmon, I'm as light as bubble wrap, un tialmo.(?)"Zoe said. We all started climbing on the Trailmon, I sat on his side paw by Takuya who was clinging to the side of the Trailmon.

Takuya said,"Just think of us all as cargo." The next thing we know he was laughing and shaking us off. I landed on my stomach by Takuya who landed face first.

"It tickles, your little fingers."The Trailmon said. "It's just too much! I'd like to help, but I'm just too ticklish, keep on this track, you'll get there."

Takuya said,"So much for getting there soon."Zoe muttered to herself before standing up.

"Come back here! Trailmon!"Zoe screamed. I sighed and stood up, dusting myself off.

~Time Skip~

We were currently standing on the railroad trying to figure at if we should go left or right. Bokomon was messing with the shifter. He said,"Now which way to go? Left or right? Right or left? Up or down? Fast or slow?" 'What does that have to do with anything?'I thought. "Time to make a decision. Ugh, I made myself sick."

"This way."My brother said pointing to our right.

Zoe pointed to our left and said,"That way." Takuya turned and looked at Zoe angrily.

"You're wrong!"He shouted.

Zoe turned around and pointed a finger at his face yelling,"Why! Just cause I don't agree with you!"I sighed and looked down sadly. I then looked at the two path ways, one led to a forest the other was the same desert like railroad we had just came from. "Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?!"

"Trailmon said stay on this track and your way curves left! You think you know everything."My brother said turning and crossing her arms.

Zoe said,"Well I'm right!"

"So you wanna go right?"Takuya screamed at her face.

Zoe yelled,"No! I'm going the way that makes sense! Later." Zoe then started walking down the path she wanted to go.

"See ya!"Takuya said and walked down the way he wanted to. 'Oh dear.'I thought. Tommy, JP, and I stood at the middle looking both ways.

Tommy yelled,"Wait up Takuya!"He then went running after him.

"Someone is going to be able to help her."I said before running after Zoe.

JP yelled after me,"Hey! We should stick together!" All three of us were walking side by side. "I can't believe that Takuya and Tommy went the other way, I mean it's the pretty sure this is the right way. I hope. He can be a real jerk sometimes."

"You got that right."Zoe said.

I said,"Hey."

"No offense Ann."Zoe said.

JP said,"It's like I'm the beef and he's the jerky." Zoe and I started walking away. "Hold up Z, Ann!"

~Time Skip~

We had kept walking until we came upon a humongous tree. "That is one humongous tree."Zoe stated.

JP said,"Then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?"

"This is Breezy Village."Bokomon stated. 'I wonder how my brother and Tommy are doing.'I thought.

Zoe said,"It's called the what now?"

"Welcome tourist."I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around and saw Koji! He was across the train tracks. "So this isn't it."I blushed as he stood up.

Bokomon said,"You're right it's not." Zoe giggled.

"Hey Koji, what's up?"She said. He jumped down from the boarding part of the train station and onto the rails. "Where are you going?"

Koji replied,"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking."I giggled.

"Oh you are so antisocial."Zoe complained frustrated.

JP said,"Just like white chocolate, it may look good, but no taste."I watched Koji walking away. 'Why is he so antisocial?'I thought.

"This isn't quite right, Breezy village is known for it's spectacular view of lush forest and greenery, but there's not much to see."Bokomon said. A sign above my head lost one string causing dirt to fall on my head. I shook it off.

"Spectacular view? Of what, a dump?"JP said. Zoe took off running and I followed her. "Ugh, let's check it out Z!"

Zoe said to me as we ran up the stairs in the tree,"From up here, we'll get a better view of where we are!"When we got to the top there was a bright light, then we were outside. I had to stop and admire the view. I stopped out of my trance when I heard Zoe say,"Smell that air!"

"It's breath taking."I said smiling. Zoe started walking out on the limb and I followed after her just in case she fell.

JP came up yelling,"Zoe, Ann! My detector is flashing!" Zoe and I turned around, but Zoe slipped! I grabbed her hand only to slip forward and follow her! We screamed and held onto each other as we hit the trunk root and slid down it.

We went flying in the air only to be caught by flower like digimon. They had red on top of their head that went from their nose around the top of their eye and then straight back. Blue eyes and yellow skin with red flower petals that had pink in the middle. They had roots for legs and light greenish/white body with green that came out and onto their arms like a shirt puff. Their arm then faded from white to purple lily like flowers with white puffs in the middle around the stem that went out and curled inside. They had green tails with green spikes on it.

~Time Skip~

The Floramon, the flower digimon that caught us, had invited us in for lunch after they had caught us and JP, Bokomon, and Neemon caught up with us. "How thoughtful of you to invite us in for lunch."Zoe said as we all got what looked like a bowl of soup.

JP said,"I wouldn't mind a bowl or ten." Zoe picked up a spoonful of soup and drank it.

"Molto buono! Yum!"Zoe exclaimed putting her hand that wasn't holding the spoon on her cheek.

JP said,"Um melted what?" I laughed.

"Molto buono is italian for delicious. This soup is great!"Zoe said. I smiled and start to eat the soup, by the first bite, it was like I was on a cloud and never coming down. The Floramon were cheering from what Zoe said.

I said,"This is absolutely amazing!" They started cheering even louder.

"I must know, what do you call this soup?"Zoe asked. They all stopped cheering, but they were still smiling.

One of the Floramon said,"Wam Soup ah la Flormon, it's all in the way it's prepared."

"Allow us to demonstrate how we do it."Another Floramon said. They pulled out a fruit that looked like a pear but it was gold.

The Floramon from before said,"To make it you use your head and a ripe wam fruit."

"Oh?"Zoe asked.

JP said,"Use your head?" Two red parts came off of the top of their heads, which I now realized where like petals. They put the fruit up above the hole and dropped it inside, then the two petals closed on top.

"Two, three, four."One of the Floramon said.

They all began singing,"When you take a little wam fruit and you mix it in your skull, you make a most delicious soup, the flavors never dull. We shake our heads both up and down and sing this song quadruple, a little bit of us resides in every yummy spoonful!"

"And...it's ready! Enjoy!"The first Floramon said. They came and poured soup from their heads and into the bowls. 'This must be a normal thing here. I really don't want to be rude.'I thought. "There, it's fresh, eat up!"I took another spoonful as both Zoe and JP shook their head in disgust. 'It's still really good.'I thought.

I said smiling,"Thank you."I took another spoonful as JP and Zoe looked at me in disgust. After everyone finished eating Zoe, a Floramon, and I went outside. Zoe stood with her arms outstretched and eyes closed.

"Mmm, the breeze feels good."She said. I closed my eyes and thought,'You got that right.'

Floramon said,"Thanks to our special mung tree."I looked to see her pointing to the huge tree we were climbing on earlier. "The winds filter through it's many branches, cooling all of Breezy village."

"Wow, this wind is like Hawaii, a vacation paradise in our world."Zoe said.

I said,"Amazing."

"Do a lot of visitors come here?"Zoe asked.

Floramon said sadly looking down,"Not like before, no one comes to visit our village now. So many trains filled with happy travelers made stops here in the past. Our village was a shady green hamlet, many visitors came to relax in our lush landscape. Looming bushes and pretty plants were spread out all over the station. Our village was a perfect park that everyone wanted to see."I smiled sadly and bent down, wrapping an arm around Floramon.

"Well I'd say, that mung tree still looks good."Zoe said.

Floramon said,"Thanks for your kindness, but we know this place looks like a dried up dump." Another Floramon and JP came out of the house.

"Now we're lucky if we see one train come through here a month."The other Floramon said.

JP said,"Maybe you should put in a video arcade." I sighed.

"You and your friends are the first tourists we've had here in four months." The Floramon said. Both of them went and stood in front of us before doing a form of a bow.

The other Floramon said,"We salute you, we're indebted to you for your kindness."

"Indebted? Does that mean you're going to charge us?"JP asked.

The other Floramon said,"No, no, no, it means we thank you!"

"If you enjoyed your stay here, spread the word that our village is fun to visit."Floramon said. I smiled and stood up.

Zoe said,"You bet, your soups great even if it's different."

"With your help we might even see the return of trains, visitors, and happiness to our Breezy village."Floramon said.

Zoe said,"Even if we do tell everyone we meet about your village, you need to do something. Plant new flowers." I smiled.

"Yeah."I said.

Floramon said,"We've tried that, but we have a problem. We are just not strong enough to dig in this hard soil, are we?"

"No and to replant takes a lot of strength."The other Floramon said. Zoe and I smiled at each other.

I said,"Well we can help..."

"...we know this strong guy."Zoe said.

Floramon asked,"Who?" Zoe and I looked over at JP. The Floramon laughed and brought over JP.

"Hey, what are you."JP said.

Floramon said,"You have arms like tree trunks, you'll be a good digger."

"Me? No way!"JP said. I looked over at Zoe who nodded.

She looked away and said,"You know what impresses me, strong guys who help without even being asked."

"That's me. Huh, well I have an eyebrow that can clean and jerk 250."JP said and flexed an arm.

We all smiled and laughed before getting flowers, shovels, wheelbarrows, and stuff like that, setting off to work.

I giggled as me and a couple Floramon planted these beautiful blue flowers. 'I wonder how Tommy and Takuya are. I hope they are I okay.'I thought looking at the sky. "Are you okay?"A Floramon asked.

I smiled and said,"Yeah, let's get to planting!" The Floramon giggled. We went and walked over to Zoe and some Floramon helping them out.

"There, if we keep working like this, this place will look better in no time."Zoe said, but the Floramon looked down. "No?"

The Floramon said,"The Mushroomon will wreck it."

"Mushroomon?"Zoe and I asked.

I heard a couple voices say,"Nice try, bye bye." Then there was an explosion! I covered my face while yelling. When the flash went away I stood up, along with Zoe, coughing from the smoke. A mushroom like digimon came through the smoke. They had a purple top with yellow circle rings scattered on it. There were little purple dots coming out of Mushroomon's arms. They had dark pink gloves with a black belt on the wrist, tightly. There were hot pink skulls on the top of the gloves. The had dark pink shoes, also with a belt tightly pulled on the ankle, with hot pink dots springing near the end of the shoes. They had grey eyes.

"We are..."The one who jumped said.

Another one was in the air behind him and said,"...the Mushroomon..."

"..brothers! Yeah!"Another one said appearing beside the one that just spoke.

All of the Floramon said,"Oh! Not again!"The Mushroomon brother landed on tree branches in front of the bare tree in front of us.

"We thought you understood.."The first Mushroomon said.

The second Mushroomon said,"...planting flowers and plants..."

"...is a big waste of time!"The last Mushroomon said.

A Floramon yelled,"Please don't wreck all our plants!" The Mushroomon grinned and laughed.

"Giggle Grenade!"The Mushroomon brothers said as they jumped in the air and threw tiny yellow mushrooms at us. They turned into yellow dust and fell on us. All of the Floramon busted out into laughter.

Zoe asked,"What's so funny? You're in trouble." The Mushroomon landed on the ground in front of us.

"Hehehe, if you were a Floramon you'd be laughing too, our Giggle Grenades keep them in a good mood."The first Mushroomon stated.

The second Mushroomon said,"They get so tired from busting a gut, that they can barely move, let alone plant stuff!"

"What did we ever do to you to deserve all this meanness? We used to greet the visitors at the station together remember?"One Floramon said in between laughs.

Another said,"Hahaha she's right, and I'll say, you're a real fun guy hahaha."

"You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists, they all like you better!"The first Mushroomon said.

The second Mushroomon said,"No matter how hard we tried to please those looky loos, they all thought you flower girls were cuter and nicer than us spore guys!"

"That's not true. They liked you guys too."One Floramon said.

Another said,"And your mushroom moose were so popular with the tourists, hahaha, they liked it better than our soup." The Mushroomon jumped in the air.

"Okay, that is enough! Mushroom Mash!"Mushroomon yelled. The Floramon, Zoe, and I ran out of the way. The Mushroomon had thrown a mushroom right at JP and a house! JP was able to run out the way but the house was torn apart by the explosion! Bokomon and Neemon were running away.

JP said,"They're toasting this place like an English muffin!"

"It's over! We've had it with your flower power..."The third Mushroomon said as he landed on the ground.

The second Mushroomon said as he landed beside the third,"...and we're gonna..."

"...totally flatten Breezy village!"The first Mushroomon said as he landed in front of them. Zoe marched straight up to the first Mushroomon.

Zoe said as she was marching,"Hold it!"

"You just stand aside girly!"The first Mushroomon said. Zoe raised her hand and slapped him! The second and third Mushroomon grabbed the first Mushroomon and held him up.

The second Mushroomon said as I walked up beside Zoe,"Hey now, that's my brother, why'd you slap him!"

"You need to learn how to get along!"Zoe said. I nodded. "Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of a stick, that doesn't just give you the right to go around destroying things! Try solving things peacefully."

JP ran up to the other side of Zoe and shouted,"Yeah, now listen up! You toadstool heads can't just go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps, cause they're just plain ugly! Right?" 'That's mean.'I thought frowning.

"You insulted them, that's totally wrong."Zoe said.

JP said,"Huh? Uhh."

"You shouldn't have said that, you're going to get it."The first Mushroomon said.

They all said,"Charge!"Then they ran after JP, who had taken off.

"Take this!"Mushroomon yelled and threw mushroom bombs.

I yelled,"JP!" I brought out my detector as data swirled around my hand. I giggled and swiped my hand over the top of the detector and said,"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I closed my eyes as data surrounded me. I sighed and opened my eyes, grabbing my sythe. I ran after the Mushroomon and JP. "Pick on somebody your own size!" I shouted. They ignored me and jumped in the air.

"Nice try, bye bye!"They said and threw the mushroom grenades. I ran and grabbed JP just as the grenades hit sending us flying in the air. I hit the ground first and JP hit on top of me and then rolled off.

Zoe yelled,"Ann! JP!" A pink light came and floated out of the tree just as JP and I stood up. It shot straight at us!

"Yeah! My spirit!"JP said. He got his detector out and pointed it straight up. "Spirit Evolution!" The light shot past him though! I followed it to see it going towards Zoe.

I yelled smiling,"Yeah!" It went into Zoe's detector.

"It is time."I heard Zoe's detector say.

A bright light surrounded Zoe. I heard her say,"Exe-cute! Spirit Evolution!" 'Yes another girl!'I thought. "Kazemon!" The light disappeared. 'Beautiful!'I thought. She looked like a butterfly, or a fairy! (Picture at the top) She had fairy white wings springing from her back. She had Silver shoulder pads and gauntlets. On the gauntlets there was a white circle with a red smaller circle in it with a tiny replica of her wings springing out of the white circle. She had a pink headband with tiny replicas of her wings coming out the sides. She had a white blindfold around her eyes. She had pink sleeves coming out of her gauntlets. She wore a pink neck like shirt except it had nothing in between the sides besides to cover her chest and a belt like piece in between her stomach and chest. She wore a pink bottom underwear piece that had two lines going straight down the front of her legs connecting to her thigh high boots that were purple and green boots. They were green around the outside and had a silver knee cap protector which had green painted around it to look like wings. There were tiny replicas of her wings at the heel of her boots and a green and red tiny circle near the bottom of her boot. She had purple long hair. She had four green markings coming from the corners of her face pointing towards her headband.

"Zoe evolved instead of me." I heard JP say, but I took off running towards Zoe.

I said,"Wow!"

"I did it!"Zoe shouted. We hugged each other laughing.

Neemon said,"Wow, she's a pink butterfly."

"She's not a butterfly. She's one of the legendary warriors! She has bonded with the ancient spirit of the wind, she's Kazemon!"Bokomon shouted.

Kazemon said as we let go and separated,"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!"The Mushroomon jumped in the air.

"Nice try butterfly!"The first Mushroomon said.

Kazemon said,"I got this Wolfmon." I nodded and stepped back. She flew in the air and pink hurricanes came off of the end of her fingertips. The Mushroomon threw their yellow mushrooms at her. "Hurricane Wave!"The mushrooms stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.

"Ya pesky insect."The first Mushroomon said and they threw mushrooms again. Kazemon did a handstand and put her legs in the splits. She then started spinning really fast making a barely visible tornado.

She yelled,"Tempest Twist!"She kicked the mushrooms away and then kicked each of the Mushroomon.

"Go Kazemon!"I yelled.

Bokomon said,"Think what she could do with vegetables."

"That could have been me."Joe yelled as he ran up to Bokomon and Neemon.

The first Mushroomon said,"Oh.."

"...we're not through yet!"The second Mushroomon said.

The third Mushroomon said,"Revenge time!" All three of them jumped so the first Mushroomon was on the ground, the second was standing on his head, and the third on his. Fractal code surrounded them and then they turned into a big tree! The tree had been carved with a mouth and eye holes, which blue eyes where looking straight at Kazemon. He had four legs and a pair of arms coming out right below his mouth. There were two long big arms coming out the sides of his head and were broken at the end with holes. He had spikes on it at the very top and at the top of his head, like his arms, it was broken and had a giant hole. The digimon laughed then roared and slammed his big arms on the ground.

"That's Woodmon, a plant whose Branch Bash attack is one of tremendous strength and whose bark is like armor."Bokomon stated.

Kazemon ran up to Woodmon and floated right in front of him. She said,"How about a little love tap!" She then used hit him with her backside. Woodmon had hearts in his eyes and he was blushing. She started kicking him repeatedly, but it did nothing! "Your barks much tougher than your bite!"

"Enough!"Woodmon shouted and tried to hit her, but she dodged and did a backflip, making a small indent in his wood.

She said,"Man am I good."

"That really kind of tickled, my barks feeling all funny, but you can see I'm not laughing! There's no escape from my Branch Bash!"Woodmon shouted and hit her. She yelled and fell to the ground. Data surrounded her and then she turned back to normal as JP ran towards her.

JP and I yelled,"Zoe!" I ran towards Zpe with my scythe drawn and blocked Woodmon's attack.

"Hey! Cut it out! No!"I heard someone yell. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Koji. I growled as I was slowly sliding backwards from the pressure.

JP yelled,"Hey! You don't do that to my friends!"The pressure disappeared and JP was flying through the air!

"JP!"I yelled. A light surrounded Koji.

Koji said,"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" As the light disappeared he yelled,"Lobomon!"Lobomon was standing there and Woodmon turned and looked at him. Lobomon jumped beside me. "Lobo Kendo!"Lobomon made a z like movement and then the cylinder like object in his hand had a cylinder light shot out the end of it and stopped a few good feet after. He jumped and dodged the arm that was sent at him and slashed down making a whole in Woodmon's head. I smirked. His Lobo Kendo turned back to normal.

"My turn!"I said. I twirled my scythe and held it above my head. "Moon's barrage!"I threw my scythe like a boomerang and a light surrounded it making it look like a blue disk. It hit the hole in Woodmon's head and make it split from one side to the other before coming back to my hand, all of this was done in a circle.

Woodmon said,"Huh? Hahahahaha! Was that a love tap?!"I smirked and looked at Lobomon, who smirked back at me, causing me to turn to the side in attempt to hide my red face.

"Howling Laser!"Lobomon yelled. I looked back to see Lobomon had his left arm straight out and his right arm. A bright light was shining at the end of the gauntlet at the end of Lobomon's arm. He jerked it up as it fired and went straight through Woodmon! "Obviously you have been taken over by evil." Woodmon smirked and just as he did the wood on his face cracked more, making him grow scared. "Shadow creature, be purified by the light!"Lobomon jumped in the air with his detector in hand as multiple part of Woodmon cracked and broke off. "Farewell Woodmon, for good!" Lobomon put his detector higher in the air as Woodmon's fractal code appeared around him. Lobomon landed and put his detector in front of him. "Fractal code, digitize!" He slid his detector across Woodmon's fractal code causing it to go in his detector. When the fractal code disappeared, the three Mushroomon fell to the ground.

One of the Mushroomon asked,"Hey, what happened to us?"

"Where are we?"Another asked.

The last said as I walked up beside Lobomon,"What up?"

"Where we in a bad dream?"The second asked. Lobomon and I jumped back and fractal code surrounded us. I felt exhausted as it disappeared and fell face first on the ground. Koji landed beside me kneeling. I pushed myself up with my hand breathing heavily. His detector started beeping from in between us causing us both to look and but heads. I grabbed my head in pain.

I said,"Owie."

"Hey, are you okay?"Koji asked and moved my hands. I nodded and blushed looking down. He smirked and let go of my hands and pushed a button on his detector. A bright light shone on his screen before fractal cod appeared on the ground and started spreading out.

His detector said,"Fractal code render!" When it disappeared grass and flowers appeared on the ground. The place turned from a bare village to one of the most beautiful fields I've ever seen!

"Wow, it's beautiful!"I said and looked around.

Bokomon said,"Breezy villages' fractal code is returning." I stood up and smiled as the Mushroomon and Floramon started talking. I looked at Koji who was on the ground beside me.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you."Zoe said and walked over, holding out a hand for Koji. Koji just stood up and walked away. "You know Koji, you could try being friendly!" I ran off after Koji and grabbed his arm just before he went into the forest.

He yelled,"Hey!" And jerked his arm away. I flinched but looked back at him as he turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just, why don't you join us? We made a great team, and I'm sure you'll like the others once you get to know them."I said.

He said,"I don't work well with others."

"Won't you just try?"I asked.

He smirked and said,"Maybe with you."And then he did something that made me turn beat red, he kissed my cheek! "See ya." I stood there with my hand on my cheek watching him walk away.

"See ya."I whispered.

~Time Skip~

Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, and I were standing in the field of Breezy Village. "I don't care what Koji thinks, we made a great team."Zoe said. She winked at me when she saw me blushing. "With some more then others." I turned beat red and looked away.

I heard someone yell,"We have returned!" We all looked to see Takuya and Tommy running up to us.

"You blew it, where were you two?"Zoe asked.

Takuya said,"That's quite a story, after a while we thought you might need us so we decided to check back in." I giggled as he scratched the back of his head. 'He's not saying everything.' I thought.

"Sissy!"Tommy yelled and hugged me around the waist. I smiled and hugged him.

Zoe said,"No you made a wrong turn and missed a once in a lifetime show."

"Yeah right, don't try to sike us out Zoe, you know we didn't miss a thing."Takuya said.

Zoe said,"Well you didn't get to see me spirit evolve." She put her hands on her hips.

"Say what."Takuya said looking at her.

Tommy released me and looked at her asking,"You spirit evolved?"She made a 'Mmhmm' sound and nodded her head. Tommy and Takuya looked at each other and started laughing.

"Yeah right."Takuya said before laughing again.

Tommy said,"Like you could."

"You really thought we'd believe that."Takuya said.

Zoe said,"I've had it with you guys, you run off and don't think a girl like me could spirit evolve!"She marched over to Takuya.

"Yeah, that's mean."I said frowning.

Tommy looked up at me and said,"Sorry." She put Takuya in a headlock.

"Okay, okay, uncle! uncle!"Takuya yelled.

Zoe said,"I did it!"


End file.
